richardnbafandomcom-20200214-history
Major Trades
This page will contain the record of any major trades carried out, going forward from the 1983 season. 1983 Shawn Perkins (32 years old Power Forward) traded from Las Vegas Sharks to Philadelphia Eagles. Travis Amerherst (25 year old power forward) goes the other way. Alex Barnes (25 year old power forward) traded from Milwaukee Chiefs to Phoenix Suns. Rufus Prentiss and Sebastian Moya both go to the Suns with him. The Chiefs receive Kwame Morgan (20 year old point guard) and two draft picks as well as $9,000. Maven Hill (26 year old power forward) traded from Columbus Nationals to Houston Patriots. Vincent Ford also sent to Houston. Lysander Myers was sent from Houston to Atlanta, along with $5,000. Houston's 2nd round draft pick was traded to Columbus. Tuck Ronson (28 year old power forward) traded from LA Gold alongside Carlo Huerta (28 year old center with a patchy injury record) to Chicago Rush. Dominic Webb moved the other way alongside both draft picks. Chicago then trade Huerta to Albany Pipers for their first round draft pick. Henry Stagg (27 year old shooting guard) traded from Memphis Sabres to San Francisco Giants. Montell Rice (27 year old power forward) and Theofor Spiradis traded along with both draft picks. Dean Izqda (31 year old shooting guard) traded from Philadelphia Eagles to Portland Tigers for Kwame Hunt and two draft picks. Bjorn Ansval (29 year old power forward / center) traded from Memphis Sabres to San Antonio Rangers along with the rights for Theofor Spiradis. Thomas Gergen goes the other way along with both draft picks Holden Beasley (29 year old center) traded from Charlotte Colts to Memphis Sabres for Montell Rice and Daniel Torr. Memphis trade away two first round draft picks. 1984 Max Corelli (26 year old small forward) traded from Memphis Sabres to New York Royals. Forward Hector Brashill was traded to the Washington Generals as part of this deal. The Royals sent power forward Charles Allford to Memphis along with two draft picks and $36,000. Kadeem Hale (28 year old shooting guard) traded from Milwaukee Chiefs to Oklahoma Titans. Forward Owen Black was traded. Milwaukee send 34 year old guard Jason Flint to New Orleans Buccaneers and the Titans pay $11,000 to the Buccaneers to cover the deal. Jamie Vega (28 year old small forward) traded from Brooklyn Outlaws along with Utility man Ivan Perez to Las Vegas Sharks. Adam Dunn was traded along with a first round draft pick and $10,000. Griffin Walker (21 year old center) traded from Brooklyn Outlaws to San Francisco Giants for Davis Scott. The Giants gave up two draft picks and $10,000 Micah "the Machine" Kaminov (35 year old shooting guard) was traded to Albany Pipers. The Houston Patriots also agreed to pay the last year of his contract to the Pipers. The Houston Patriots used the cap space to sign Scott "the Kingmaker" Seward (35 year old small forward). Maliq Rashid (30 year old point guard) was traded to Denver Dragons from the Baltimore Hawks. Mohamed Keane was sent to Baltimore and LeRoy Sebastian sent to the Brooklyn Outlaws. Denver also gave up their first round draft pick Bjorn Anvsal (30 year old power forward / center) traded from San Antonio Rangers to the Brooklyn Outlaws. The Rangers also paid $9,000 towards his contract. Daniel Torr (28 year old center) was traded from Charlotte Colts to Denver Dragons. Grahm Vaughn was sent alongside him. The Colts received Frank Padillo, Nate Ludlow and Kyle Bartley in trade along with a first round draft pick from the 1986 draft. 1985 Tito Lopez (27 year old power forward) was traded from Philadelphia Eagles to Oklahoma Titans. Kaddem Grant (34 year old guard) was sent the other way. Gustavo Lobos was sent from the Titans to the Gators as part of the deal. The Titans gave up two draft picks. Jack Slater (30 year old small forward) was traded from the Hoosiers to the Memphis Sabres. Ian Davenport (21 year old center) was sent to the Buccaneers. Raul Motta (26 year old power forward) was then traded to the Hoosiers from the Buccaneers. Andreas Kevericht (28 year old center) was traded from Baltimore Hawks to the Washington Generals. The Generals gave up the rights to international prospect Alex Maier (21 year old power forward) and $3,000 as well as both 1986 draft picks Carter Johns (32 y ear old center) was traded from the New York Royals to the Detroit Iron. Detroit sent Willie Hamilton to the Buccaneers (New York paid $5,000 to cover the contract), John Bryce went to San Antonio Rangers and Zaid Mucharis went to the Portland Tigers. Detroit gave up two draft picks for this. Juan Villa (27 year old shooting guard) was traded from New Mexico Aztecs to the Columbus Nationals for Deval Alexander (31 year old shooting guard) and their first round draft pick. The Nationals also paid $7,000 Kadeem Browne (31 year old center) was traded from Las Vegas Sharks to New Mexico Aztecs. The Aztecs sent Timothy Clark (30 year old center) to the Charlotte Colts. The Colts traded Callum Spottiswood, Nate Ludlow and Lloyd Grigg to the Aztecs. The Sharks paid $10,000 to each franchise and gave up both draft picks. Alex Barnes (27 year old power forward) was traded from the Phoenix Suns to the New Orleans Buccaneers. Jeffrey Ramis (26 year old small forward) was traded. The Suns gave up two draft picks. Alec Wyatt (27 year old point guard) was traded from the New Mexico Aztecs to the Denver Dragons. Maliq Rashid (31 year old shooting guard) went the other way. The Dragons gave up one draft pick Julian Ingliss (26 year old Utility) was traded from the St Louis Warlocks to the LA Gold. Los Angeles sent Coleman Shaw (33 year old guard) with 3 draft picks (2 from 1986 and 1 from 1987) and the rights to Mohamed Ezdar. 1986 Johnathan Muncy (27 year old point guard) was traded alongside Keylon Ford from the Washington Generals to the Oklahoma Titans in return for Tito Lopez (28 year old power forward) and two first round draft picks Theodore Streller (28 year old power forward) was traded from the Phoenix Suns to the Jacksonville Gators in return for Craig Waters (26 year old power forward) and Vennie Banks. The Suns also gave up a first round draft pick Henry Stagg (30 year old shooting guard) was traded from the San Francisco Giants to the St Louis Warlocks in return for Shawn Stockley (21 year old center). St Louis also gave up a 2nd round draft pick. As part of a 3 team trade, Budd Robinson (CT) was sent to Portland Tigers Grant Williams (24 year old small forward) was traded from San Diego Blaze to Chicago Rush. Sandinger Singh (30 year old power forward) was traded to San Diego along with $11,000 and two first round draft picks Liam McCabe (35 year old Small forward) was traded from Columbus Nationals to Brooklyn Outlaws. Mario Garcia (30 year old utility) went the other way 1987 Andreas Kevericht (31 year old Center) was traded from the Washington Generals to the Jacksonville Gators. Emiel Patrick was sent the other way, along with a first choice draft pick for 1989 Rufus Prentiss (29 year old Utility) was traded from Albany Pipers to the Milwaukee Chiefs. Carlo Huerta was traded to the Philadelphia Eagles. Andre Greenacre (from the Chiefs) and Hugh Gaussner (Eagles) were traded to the Pipers. The Chiefs also gave up two draft picks Howard Ayer (28 year old Center) was traded from the Seattle Emeralds to the San Diego Blaze in return for Vincent Calderon, Rustin Ray and DeAndre Willard. The Emeralds sent Miles Donnelly (23 year old Center) to the Gators. The Blaze gave up a draft pick to the Gators Haley Ward (23 year old Small forward) was traded from Philadelphia Eagles to the New York Royals for Max Corelli (29 year old small forward). The Eagles also sent Steven Sivebeak (31 year old point guard) to the Royals. The Royals gave up a first round draft pick Raul Motta (27 year old Small forward) was traded from Indianapolis Hoosiers to the Baltimore Hawks for Peter McManus (26 year old Power forward). Baltimore also sent guards Raol Perez and Robin van Cleef to the Hoosiers and got utility Melvin Patrick in trade__FORCETOC__